The White Chapel Inn
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Ethan and Sarah check into The White Chapel Inn for the night.


The White Chapel Inn

_Ethan and Sarah arrive at the White Chapel Inn around 7:45 pm this chilly Saturday evening. They had been dating a few weeks and now and have not been able to keep their hands off each other. Ethan's parents Ross and Samantha think the world of Sarah but after a while, they never said anything, but Ethan and Sarah noticed that they grew a little tired of the constant making out between them. Sarah's parents were always home as well and they liked Ethan a lot but Sarah was very shy and protective of Ethan and they didn't quite want to push the boundaries in front of her parents._

_ Ethan and Sarah were ready to take things to the next level. They are deeply in love with each other. They know they will only be with each other for the rest of their lives so why wait any longer they thought. Ethan and Sarah both wanted to feel the other from the inside and they couldn't think of a better place to achieve that then at the four star White Chapel Inn. The room cost them 100.00$ for the night and Ethan as a rule rarely spends money on things other than Video Games so he had enough saved up for a magical night with the girl of his dream, the girl he will spend the rest of his life with, Sarah. _

_ Sarah felt the same way about Ethan. She was ready and willing to give her whole body, heart and soul to Ethan. She had already given him the heart and soul, but wanted to give her body to him as well. Ethan then grabbed the suite key from the lobby and picked Sarah up and took her into the elevator where Ethan and Sarah passionately and sensually kissed for the 30 second ride to the 15th floor. When they arrived to the floor Ethan put Sarah down and they walked into room sixty nine._

"Wow, this is spectacular, Ethan. It's so beautiful." Sarah told Ethan as she put down some things on the dresser.

"I know, right?" Ethan told Sarah and added "It's perfect. Only the best for my lovely Sarah." He then leaned over to give Sarah a quick peck on the lips and said "I love you."

"I love you." Sarah said to Ethan as they embraced and shoved their tongues down each other's throats. They part mouths after a few minutes.

"I wish it was more special. I wish I had candles or more romantic music or…" Ethan says but is interrupted by the soft lips of Sarah.

Sarah tells Ethan "It's you. It's special," as they hold each other while standing at the front of the bed.

Sarah tells Ethan with a flirtatious smile "I'm going to go change; I'll be right back my love."

_Ethan was nervous. He knew Sarah was as well. This was each of theirs first time. They were both virgins. Ethan didn't want to hurt Sarah. Ethan wondered would he be adequate. He wanted to give Sarah a night she would never forget. His mind was racing. Ethan and Sarah had oral sex just a few days ago and that was special. Just thinking back on that, and how Sarah tasted between the legs, and how Sarah engulfed Ethan's thick shaft in her mouth and slowly moved up and down, it sent chills down his spine. _

_Sarah was in the bathroom getting sexy for Ethan. Sarah took the silky black Victoria secret lingerie out of her overnight bag. Sarah just bought a new special leopard print bra for the night as well. Sarah was nervous, but she knew she wanted this. Sarah had never felt this way about anybody before and she knew Ethan was the only man for her for all of time. She giggled like she never had before in her life when around Ethan. Ethan made her not care about being so called popular anymore. Being with Ethan was all that mattered to her. Yes, her BFF, Erica, meant a lot to her as well but right now her mind was all Ethan, all the time. Sarah put on some sexy pink lip stick and put her hair in a ponytail. She wanted to give Ethan a little incentive to play with her hair and undo the ponytail. Sarah looked hot and she knew it. She thought back to a few nights ago when they sixty nined. The way Ethan's cock felt in her mouth was ecstasy. Sarah knew that Ethan enjoyed how complimentary she was on his anatomy _

_Ethan had a nice flannel shirt on and some khaki's. He had a brand new pair of Tommy Hilfiger boxers on underneath as well. Ethan didn't mind Sarah taking her time. He knew how much he meant to her and he knew she wanted to make this a night for him to remember as well._

_Sarah then comes out of the bathroom and Ethan's jaw dropped to the floor. Sarah looked ravishing in her outfit. Ethan was blown away. _

"Wow," Ethan said jubilantly.

"You like?" Sarah asked him with a shy smile as she did a little sexy dance for him.

"Uh-huh, " Ethan answered back still overwhelmed at Sarah's beauty this night. Sarah's body was one of a kind. Ethan pinched himself everyday that he is able to call Sarah, his.

"Are you ready darling?" Sarah asked Ethan.

Ethan nervously responded "Ah, yeah. I love you, Sarah."

"Nervous, babe?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"A bit, yeah." Ethan responded.

"So am I" Sarah answered back and added "But, whatever happens, it will be the best night ever, because we're together."

_And with that, Ethan and Sarah embraced and locked lips as they fell to the bed to start making love. Ethan gently started slipping off Sarah's lingerie and then her leopard print bra. Sarah ripped Ethan's flannel shirt off and started rubbing his chest up and down. She then slid off Ethan's Khakis followed by his boxers. Ethan then slowly took Sarah's panties off and slid a couple of his fingers into her pussy and rammed them back and fourth. Sarah about lost it and was moaning and screaming in delirium. "I love you so much Sarah." Ethan whispered in Sarah's ear as he nibbled on her soft and delicate neck. Sarah's hands were firmly placed on Ethan's dick. Sarah was moving her hands up and down Ethan's penis. Ethan loved the feel of Sarah's hands on his member. _

_Sarah yelled out "I want you to fuck me hard… nowwwww. ETHAN" and he responded in kind by removing his fingers from her clit, Sarah then let go of Ethan's cock, and Ethan slammed his shaft into Sarah's vagina. Sarah was moaning with delight and crying out in happiness with a mix of pain as Ethan paced himself and kept rocking Sarah back and fourth with his cock."Harder, Ethan. Please. I'm begging you. I LOVEEE YOU." Sarah screamed out in what seemed like agony but it was sincere. "Are you sure baby?" Ethan asks Sarah. "Am I hurting you, babe?" he added. Sarah responded "NOOOOO, Just harder." And with that Ethan accepted the challenge and quickened his pace until the bed started rocking."I wan't to see you, Sarah." Ethan told her and added "I want our eyes to lock as we're doing this." So with that, Sarah who was on the bottom, was now on top. Starring into Ethan's eyes was Sarah. Ethan was looking into hers and he said "Did I ever tell you that your eyes shine like lightsabers." Sarah just gave her cute little giggle and snort and simply said "Oh, Ethan…." Ethan then smiled at her and asked "Are you ready for more?" and Sarah responded "Yes, YESSSS!" as Ethan bounced Sarah up and down on his cock while his tongue was rammed fully in Sarah's mouth tasting all her feminine juices. _

_Ethan and Sarah continued trying new and exotic things in bed, they couldn't get enough of each other. The warmness their bodies felt when joined together was something that couldn't be explained. The closeness they felt was a dream come true for both. The night couldn't have gone better. The two lovers this night experienced something they would never forget for their remaining lives. They would surely end up married with a few kids and be together forever. They would experience intercourse thousands of more times with each other for the rest of their existence. Ethan and Sarah were now one for the rest of time. Ethan and Sarah after a couple more hours of love making rolled over on their sides. It was now the early AM Sunday morning. _

"Wow, Ethan." Sarah said. "It was just how I imagined it and then some." She also added.

Ethan responded "Yeah," and gives Sarah a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Ethan." Sarah told Ethan as she cuddled up closely with him.

"I love you too." Ethan said as he put his arm around Sarah.

_So after an hour of cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other Ethan and Sarah proceeded to slip inside each other and after a few minutes, Ethan and Sarah were both sound asleep inside each other. It was written. Ethan and Sarah were soul mates for all of time. _


End file.
